Past And Future
by XionTheBlackRose
Summary: Ganon swore to always come back to destroy Hyrule, leaving the Hero of Time forever stuck in the loop to stop him. Now the year 2016, Link must rise up once again to fight the Demon King, but who would believe such a childish story? There's no such things as demons, princesses, or heroes in this century. Does Link still have what it takes to take Ganon down?
1. Dawn of A New Age

**Dawn of a New Age**

"It's done!" Link proclaims proudly, lying his pencil down.

His high school roommate, Gully gets off his bed and walks over to Link's desk. He leans over Link's shoulder, smiling, "You finally finished your book?"

"Yeah." Link nods, holding up his notebook, which is completely filled.

Gully takes the notebook, "Great, I've been dying to see how it ends!"

He runs back to his bed and plops down, opening the notebook, "I can't believe you wouldn't let me read this before you finished it. You made me stop in the middle of the story!"

"I figured it'd be better to get to read it to the end." Link chuckles, "I wasn't even going to let you start reading until it was done."

"That would have been crueler." Gully laughs.

Link shakes his head, smiling, "Man.. I can't believe I got all that from the dream's I've been having for these past few months, too.."

"That just makes you a great author. You even dream up great things!" Gully exclaims.

Link chuckles and pulls out his computer, "Have fun reading, I have homework to do."

* * *

"So, that's it?" Gully hands the notebook to Link as Link is lying in bed.

Link nods, "Yep. The hero wins and the demon king is banished back to wherever he came from."

"But he promised he'd come back to take Hyrule again." Gully frowns, "Does that mean a sequel?"

Link sighs, "I just finished that, and you want a sequel already?"

"Duh! I have so many questions!" throws his arms around dramatically.

Link laughs, "Okay, like what?"

Gully smiles wide, "Does Link end up with Princess Zelda? What happens when Gannon comes back? Will Hyrule be destroyed this time?"

"Don't know, don't know, and don't know." Link grins, "I haven't thought of that. Making that story from the dreams I've been having is enough artistic vision for me for awhile."

Gully sighs, scratching the back of his head, "I hope you decide to make a sequel, it's so open-ended!"

Link shakes his head, smiling, "I think it ended fine. Link's the hero of Hyrule, and the demon king is gone."

Gully nods, "Yeah, I guess you're right. So, are you going to get this published, 'cause I think you should. It's amazing!"

Link smiles, turning on his side to fully face Gully, "I've thought about it."

"You should do it." Gully replies, going back to his own bed. He sits on his bed cross-legged, "You'd be a best selling author in no time."

"I wouldn't go that far." Link chuckles. He yawns then sits up, "I'm going to go to bed now, I have finals in the morning. Can I turn the light off?"

"Sure." Gully shrugs, lying down. Link goes to the opposite wall where the door is and he flips the switch. He goes back to his bed and settles down to sleep. It doesn't take long for sleep to take him, and he's suddenly in a forest, dressed in a green tunic and tights with brown boots. On his back he wears the shield of Hyrule and the Master Sword. He looks around at the misty forest in the twilight hour. A fairy flies around him, _"This way!"_

She then flies off and Link gasps, "Wait!"

He runs after her and the forest seems to melt away. He skids to a stop, seeing himself now in a castle. His eyes widen and he shakes his head, "Where did she go..?"

He turns and walks up the staircase to the left and he follows the rugged path to a door with the symbol of the Triforce above it. He slowly passes the walkway, calling out softly, "Navi..?"

In this new room Is nothing but a throne at the end of it, where a blond girl sits. She smiles softly at Link, "Welcome, hero."

Link blinks a few times, then he bows, "Princess.."

He stands straight and the room changes. He's now standing in a new room. A room painted white with a round rug in the center with the symbol of America. On the other side of the rug, away from Link is a large desk. The only other person in the room is a girl with blond hair held up in a ponytail. She wears a navy blue school uniform with knee high black socks and black flats. She stares at Link, "Are you who we called for?"

She smiles, "What's your name?"

"I'm Link." he replies, and just as he does, the room melts away as the forest had, taking the girl with it. He now stands in nothing but darkness. He looks around, confusion taking over him. He hears echoed rough laughter, then an eerie voice speaks, "Hero of Time, we meet again. Did you really expect this prison to hold me?"

A sickening feeling runs down Link's spine. He shivers, "Gannon..?"

More laughter fills Link's ears as he speaks the Demon King's name.

"I'm so glad you remember me! This time you will be the one to perish!"

Link wakes up with a yelp. He sits up, shaking. He looks around the dark room and he sees Gully asleep across from him. He sighs slowly, "Calm down.. It was just a dream.. Just another stupid dream.."

The next day, as he's leaving school, heading back to his dorm, he's approached by the girl in the blue uniform from his dream. His eyes widen and he quickly looks away. He tries to walk past her, but she smiles and puts her hand on his shoulder, "Hey, I know this is a super weird question, but.. You wouldn't happen to be Link, would you?"

He stares at her, dumbfounded. Ignoring her uniform, she has the same face as the princess from his dreams. _She can't possibly be.._


	2. The Beginning of Fate

**The Beginning of Fate**

Link stares at the girl and she smiles patiently, waiting for his answer. He nods slowly, "Yes.. I'm Link.. Why..?"

She releases his shoulder and tucks a lock of hair behind her left ear, she blushes lightly, "This is just going to get weirder, but.. I.. Saw you.. in my dream.. Last night. It was strange.. You.. Were dressed in a green tunic, and then suddenly you were dressed like you are now.. I remember, I had called for someone in the dream, I don't remember who, and then you came in. I asked your name, and you said 'Link.'"

Link just stares at her with wide eyes, We had the same dream? He coughs and looks away, trying to make sense of what he was hearing. He meets her gaze again, _I have to ask._ He swallows, "Your name.. Isn't Zelda, is it?"

Her eyes widen, "Y-yeah, it is.."

 _No.. No, that's just too crazy!_ Link shakes his head, "I-I have to go, nice meeting you."

He turns and runs away from her, leaving her standing, dumbfounded on the sidewalk, watching his retreat. She shakes her head and sighs, "I weirded him out. Just great. Walk up to a complete stranger and say 'You're the boy of my dreams!' That'll make an impression all right.."

She crosses her arms and walks away, towards a black limo parked across the street. Link runs all the way back to his dorm and he bursts into the dorm, breathing heavily. Gully looks up from his homework and raises an eyebrow, "You okay there, Link?"

Link shakes his head, "You'll never believe.. Who I just met.."

Gully's eyes shine with interest, "Who did you meet?"

Link meets his gaze, "Zelda. This girl I just met, she walked up to me and asked me if I was Link. I saw this girl in my dream last night, and she just happens to have the same name as the princess from my previous dreams? It's not coincidence."

"It could be." Gully shrugs, "She probably heard about you, or something. You are getting that fancy scholarship for the Washington State college. You're a freaking A+ star student of the entire school. It's not that weird that she knew your name."

"Gully, she said she saw me in her dream, then she described the _same_ dream I had!" Link replies.

"Okay, that's kind of weird. And she looks exactly like the princess from your story?" Gully frowns, "And you've never seen her before?"

"Exactly!" Link steps fully into the room, closing the door, "This is crazy! I swear, if I start seeing _Ganon-_ -"

"Calm down, Link.. I'm sure it's just a big coincidence.." Gully says slowly, worried for his friend as Link paces the room, clutching his head.

Link shakes his head, still pacing, "That dream I had, the dreams I wrote the book from.. It doesn't make sense. I don't understand what's going on.."

Gully sighs, "Link.. Maybe you should get some sleep?"

"I don't need sleep!" Link crosses his arms and huffs, "I need this craziness to end!"

 _ **It's only just begun, Hero of Time.**_

Link stops, staring straight, eyes wide. He lets his arms fall to his sides. He turns to Gully, "Did you.. Just hear that..?"

"I didn't hear anything besides your ranting." Gully replies.

"That voice.." Link frowns, his eyes filling with worry, "The same voice from my dream. I-it can't be.."

"Link.." Gully stands and walks over to Link, putting a hand on his shoulder, "You're starting to scare me. Are you sure you don't need to lie down?"

Link brings his hand to his forehead and he sighs shakily, closing his eyes. His voice is a whisper when he speaks, "Gully.. Do you think.. My story.. Might have been true once..?"

"What? If that book was a part of history, don't you think we would have learned of it? I mean, an ancient kingdom being attacked by literal demons? I'm sure we would know of it. It's just fantasy, Link." Gully replies.

Link shakes his head, and he shrugs Gully's hand away. He turns and heads for the door, "I'm going for a walk, I'll be back tonight."

"When?" Gully asks, but Link is already gone. He frowns, "I worry about him.."

Link walks down the street, stuffing his hands into his green jacket pockets. He sighs, looking up at the sky, "Am I just going crazy? Is that it? None of this makes sense.. Gully's right, I'm just tired. Finals have been stressing me out.. I just need to forget about this insane idea that my book was real. Hyrule is a made up kingdom, there's no record of a 'Hyrule' anywhere in history. Gully's right, we'd know about it."

He shakes his head, "Everything will be normal again tomorrow. Gully and I are going on the White House tour, I'll forget about this mess. I just need to distract myself for awhile."

I nod and turn around, heading back to the dorm. I get back and Gully smiles, "Are you feeling better?"

I nod and smile back, "Yeah, I just needed to clear my head."

* * *

"And if you look over here, we can observe the silver that President Lincoln had his servants use-" the tour guide drones on, gesturing to an exhibit behind her. and Link looks around, bored out of his mind. Suddenly someone behind him screams. He turns fully around and gasps as one of the people in the group behind him are screaming, the man's body is contorting and changing. His bones break and reshape. His skin melts to reveal slimy skin underneath. The man turns into a octopus-like creature with bright orange skin, black, beady eyes, and a long snout, which starts shooting what looks to be large black rocks. Other tourists scream as some of them are hit. The rocks, tear right through their victims. People fall, bleeding out. Link's eyes widen and he shouts, "Everybody, down!"


	3. Help

**Help**

Link frowns, crouched down beside Gully. Tourists are still screaming, some of them aren't crouched down low enough and get hit with the rocks. One guy gets his head smashed in when a rock blasts into the side of his face. Everyone's screaming and crying, the tour guide is dead. Link looks at the octopus monster that's just spinning in circles, shooting rocks at everything. Link then looks around, and his eyes stop on the silverware exhibit. Before he can think, he dashes into the exhibit and grabs a large round silver tray He turns it so it acts as a shield and he gets back to the cowering group. He stands and holds up the tray. The octopus monster shoots a rock at him and it hits the tray, sending it back towards the monster. The monster squeals and turns to dust.

Link blinks and sighs, dropping the tray, "It's safe to get up.."

"That was so cool!" Gulley says, "How did you know you could kill it like that?"

Link shrugs, smiling lightly, "I didn't."

Gulley pats him on the back and the people around him thank him and he just blushes, looking down, "I didn't do that much, you don't have to thank me.."

More screams come from the room across from them and Link looks towards the screams. He looks at Gulley, "Get these people out of here, be careful, we don't know what else is happening. Just get them out, go get someplace safe."

"I'm not leaving you!" Gulley gasps.

Link shakes his head, "I'll be fine. Now go, I'll meet you back at the dorm."

Gulley looks conflicted, "Link.."

Link frowns, "Just get these people out of here."

He then turns and runs into the room he heard the screaming coming from. He enters the room to find six kids trapped behind an overthrown table with two more octopus monsters. He runs back to the silver exhibit and picks up the tray he used on the first monster. He turns and heads back to help the trapped children. He holds the tray up in front of him as he quickly makes his way to the overthrown table.

He squats down beside it, "Don't worry, I'm going to get you out of here."

The kids look at him and he stands fully, turning to the monsters. He takes a deep breath and steps directly in front of the first one. It shoots at him, and as the other one had, the rock shoots back, killing the monster. He does the same to the second monster and then he turns, dropping the tray and he moves the table so the kids can get out.

He leads them to out of the White House and he runs back inside, looking around for anyone else who needs help. He quickly runs through the rooms, looking for people. He finds a few different small groups hiding, and he leads them out. More and more octopus monsters appear and Link starts to get worried. He holds a silver tray as he moves through the building, "This isn't good. I need to get out of here, there's too many.. Is there anyone else here?!"

He calls out, trying to see if it's safe for him to leave yet. He keeps walking, holding the tray up to kill monsters as he goes. He calls out again, "Hello?! Anyone here?!"

After a few minutes of silence, he hears a girl's voice call out, "Help, I'm back here!"

He heads towards the voice and he enters the oval office to find Zelda cowering behind the desk and four octopus monsters circle the room. He swallows, _I can do this. I have to get her out of here._ He quickly runs over to her and crouches down behind the desk, "Are you hurt?"

She shakes her head, "Please, get me out of here, Link!"

He nods, "I will, just.. Hang on while I kill these things.."

He slowly creeps around the desk, keeping the tray up to protect himself. He moves towards the monsters. The first one hits the tray and the rock shoots back and it dies. The second does the same. The third monster spins faster and faster until it's just a blur. Link holds up the tray but he's betting hit with rocks constantly. He groans, shaking. _I can't keep holding this up._

The tray is knocked from his hands and a rock hits him in the shoulder, knocking him down. He yells out, clutching his left shoulder. Zelda gasps, crawling over to him, "Are you okay?!"

"Get.. Back.." he groans, trying to scoot back towards the desk. Zelda grabs him under his arms and starts pulling him back to the desk slowly as she retreats. They get back to the desk and Zelda helps Link prop himself against it. He clutches his injured shoulder, sweating, _What am I going to do now?_ Zelda stares at him in worry, "We need to get you to a hospital.."

He shakes his head, "I'll be.. Fine.."

"But you're hurt!" she protests.

He sighs, wincing, "We need to get out of here.."

She looks around, "There's still two left.."

He nods, "I know.. We need.. To deflect their attacks.. That'll.. Kill them.."

She frowns, looking around for anything she can use, but she can't see anything. She shakes her head, "I don't see anything useful."

Link groans and looks around, "There must be something.."

Zelda looks around again, looking more worried now, "I really don't think there's anything else besides that tray you brought in here.."

Link turns and looks around the desk, hissing in pain. He sees his tray lying on the ground a few feet away. It's all bent up. He shakes his head, "It's no good now."

Zelda runs a hand through her hair, looking distressed now, "What are we going to do? We're stuck here.."


	4. Escape

**Escape**

Zelda winces as a rock blasts through the bottom of the desk. Her body trembles and she swallows. She looks at Link and he seems to be trying to think, but she can see the pain on his face. He groans softly, trying to get his shirt off. Zelda crawls over and helps him. She then takes the shirt and starts wrapping it around his shoulder and arm. She ties the shirt so it can help stop the bleeding. She leans back and sighs, "You seriously need a doctor. The bones in your shoulder could be broken.."

He closes his eyes, leaning his head back, "Won't do any good if we can't even get out of the room. More of them were appearing, we have to get out soon or we'll be surrounded."

"Maybe.. If I crawl, I could find another tray and defeat these things." Zelda replies.

Link shakes his head, "The exhibit is.. Too far away.. I'd never forgive myself if you got hurt."

Zelda crosses her arms, frowning lightly, "You don't even know me."

Link chuckles, "That's true.. And yet.. I feel like we've known each other for centuries.."

Zelda's eyes soften, "I feel like.. I know you, too.. But that's just crazy. We've never met until the other day."

Link sighs, grimacing at the pain his action causes. "We need a new plan.. I can't.. Take another hit like this.."

"So, let me help." Zelda says, "Maybe we can just sneak past them. They seem to have a set height for their.. Attacks. If we stay under that, we should be able to get out of here."

Link nods slowly, "Yeah.. Okay, let's try that."

They slowly crawl across the floor until they leave the room. Link moves and leans against the wall, breathing heavily. Zelda sits beside him, looking worried, "Can you make it the rest of the way?"

He nods, "I'll.. Be fine. Let's go."

Zelda helps him stand and together they slowly make their way towards the door. An octopus monster walks into the hallway and Zelda gasps, turning a corner, hiding from the monster's sight. Link groans, hiding beside her, "We have to get past it.."

"Hang on.." Zelda turns and runs across the hall.

Link's eyes widen, "Where are you going?!"

"Wait there!" she orders, running down the hall and turning another corner. Link waits for a few minutes, looking irritated and worried, clutching his injured shoulder. I should go after her, I can't just let her run around on her own. It's dangerous here with all the monsters about. Zelda comes back into view carrying two silver platters just as Link moves to go the way she went. He blinks, "You went back for those?"

She hands him one, smiling, slightly out of breath and sweating a little from running. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Link nods and holds the tray up. Zelda leads him through the hallway as the monster starts shooting rocks at them. They make their way past, unscathed and Link breathes out in relief, "We're almost out. There's the front door."

He gestures with his tray and Zelda nods, smiling, "Let's get out of here!"

She runs to the door and throws it open. She ushers him towards the door. They walk outside into the sunlight and Link brings the tray up over his head, as if to shield his eyes from the light, "Everything looks okay out here.."

"Come on, I'm getting you to a hospital." Zelda grabs Link's hand but he pulls back, "I have to find Gulley."

Zelda frowns, "But you're hurt."

"I promised Gulley I'd meet him back at the dorms." he replies.

She puts her arms on her hips, "Just call him and let him know you're at hospital."

Link rubs the back of his head, "I, uh.. Kind of left my phone at my dorm.."

Zelda rolls her eyes, "I got mine, call him."

Her takes a Galexy6 smart phone from her blazer and hands it him. He takes the phone and dials Gulley's number as Zelda leads him towards the hospital.

"Hello?" Gulley asks, sounding slightly worried.

"Hey, it's me." I reply.

He gasps, "Link?! What happened?! I've been waiting for hours!"

 _Hours? I wasn't in there that long._ I frown, "I'm hurt, so.. I'm going to the hospital. Meet me there, okay?"

He hangs up and hands the phone back to Zelda. She puts it back in her pocket and smiles lightly, "How are you feeling?"

He shrugs, and instantly regrets it as pain shoots through his shoulder and down his arm. He groans, "Okay.."

* * *

Link walks out of the hospital, his left arm in a sling and his left shoulder bandaged. Gulley runs up and hugs him, keeping the pressure off Link's left side, "I'm glad you're okay! You could have died, you idiot!"

Link chuckles softly, hugging him back, "Thanks for the confidence, man.."

Zelda smiles lightly, "Thanks for saving everyone, though. Gulley told me what you did for all the visitors on tour. You were brave, and you saved me, so.. Thanks."

Link blushes lightly, embarrassed, "Uh.. Don't mention it. You're welcome.. It was nothing.."

"You sure are modest, huh?" Gulley laughs, pulling back, "You're a hero, dude! You saved all those people!"

Link shakes his head, "I'm really not.. You don't have to.. Act like that. Anyone would have done what I did."

"Not just anyone." Zelda replies, crossing her arms, still smiling, "It takes a special kind of person."

Link shakes his head, "It's really nothing. You don't have to call me a hero."

Zelda and Gulley smile at Link and he smiles back, rubbing the back of his head, "Seriously.. It was nothing.."

 _ **You were quick on your toes then, hero. Can you handle what comes next?**_


	5. The Dreams of a Hero and a Princess

**The Dreams of a Hero and a Princess**

The next few days were silent in strange activity, but as the nights passed, Link wakes in the middle of the night from strange dreams. The night of the rescue at the White House, he dreamed he was an elfish-looking boy traveling with a small fairy. He cut down monsters with his sword and climbed mountains in search of special pendants. The second night, he dreamed a magic bracelet could send him into a dark version of his Hyrule, where he met a boy in a bunny costume. He searched the "dark Hyrule," finding Sages trapped in paintings.

And on the third night, he wakes from a dream of himself in the familiar green clothing, fighting against a man with red hair and evil eyes wearing black armor. Link sits up in bed, breathing heavily, sweating. He swallows, trying to calm down, "It was just.. Another dream.."

He turns and looks out the window. The moon shines bright, high in the night sky. Staring at the moon starts to calm him and he sighs again, turning away. He lies back down and stares at the ceiling for a few minutes in silence. He can hear Gulley's soft breathing from the other side of the room. Link looks over at his friend and he frowns, "Gulley was one of the Sage paintings I rescued in the dream from the other night.."

He shakes his head, "I'm going crazy. None of this makes sense. Meeting Zelda, those creatures that attacked us on tour, these dreams.. The story I wrote.. I don't understand.. And that voice I keep hearing.."

He sigh and covers his eyes with his good arm, "I'd swear the events at that tour were all in my head if Gulley hadn't confirmed it.. And how did I know exactly what to do?"

After awhile, Link falls back asleep, and he dreams again. This time, he's surrounded by darkness and he seems to be alone. He looks around, but he can't see anything. Suddenly, a green light shoots down from above and a woman shrouded in green light with long dark green hair cascading down her back, stopping at the woman's knees. The woman has emerald colored eyes and pale golden skin. She wears a long green dress that reaches her ankles with no sleeves and the top of the dress seems to be made of leaves. She wears no shoes, but has bright gold rings around her ankles and wrists.

Link gasps softly, "Who are you?"

The woman smiles, _"Do you not remember me, my child?"_

Link shakes his head slowly, "Sorry, should I?"

 _"I would say so,"_ the woman replies, walking slowly until she stands directly in front of him. She gently puts her hand against Link's right cheek, smiling softly, _"You are my chosen hero, after all."_

"Chosen hero?" Link asks in confusion, "Who are you?"

The woman drops her hand to her side and steps back, "I am the Golden Goddess of Courage, Farore. Sadly, you seem to be lacking my courage, my child. I am doing my best to restore it. My sister, Naru, is helping me do this by giving you various memories of your courageous moments."

"Memories?" Link gasps, "You mean the dreams?"

Farore nods, _"Yes, the dreams. The world will need you again, my child, and to rise against the Demon King once again, you'll need your legendary courage. Once you remember who you truly are, you can strive for the artifact that will help you bring the Demon King down."_

"The artifact?" he frowns, as if he's trying to remember, "What artifact?"

The Goddess smiles as she vanishes into the sky. Her voice lingers for a moment before Link's alarm clock wakes him: _"You will remember soon enough, my hero."_

Link wakes, reaching over and turning off his alarm clock. Sunshine fills the room and he sighs, sitting up. He finds Gulley's still asleep and he chuckles, "Hey, sleepyhead, if you don't get up now, you'll be late for class."

* * *

Through his classes, Link draws a picture of the Goddess that visited him. Once his third class of the day is over, Link leaves the building in search of Gulley. He finds his friend a few feet away, talking to none other than Zelda. Link walks over to them and Zelda smiles, "Good afternoon, Link."

"What are you doing here?" Link asks.

"She came to talk to you." Gulley grins, winking at Link.

Link smacks Gulley's head playfully with his notebook, "That so?"

Zelda nods, "Um.. Can we go somewhere to talk in private?"

"Uh," Link blinks in surprise, "Sure."

"I'll be at the dorm," Gulley smiles and runs off. Link scratches the back of his head, "Uh, this way.."

He leads her to a small cafe on the corner across from campus. They sit across from each other and Link shrugs, "So, uh.. What did you want to talk about?"

"Have you been having strange dreams lately?" she asks.

Link nods slowly, "I guess so.. Why?"

"Well.." she fidgets with her hands nervously, "I think my dreams are trying to tell me something.."

"What do you think they're trying to tell you?" he asks slowly, unsure that he wants to know the answer.

She swallows, staring at the table, "Um.. I think.. They're trying to warn me. The past couple of nights I've had dreams that I was.. Dressed like some kind of old time princess or something and then this man with.. Evil eyes keeps showing up.. He keeps kidnapping me, but it's always different. Sometimes, I'm wearing different clothes, or I have my hair a different style, one time I even had brown hair. And the way I get kidnapped always changes. The creepiest time was when some guy with orange dreadlocks turned me into a painting."

Link's eyes widen at her last statement, remembering one dream where he's fighting the same orange haired man who had turned other people into paintings. This just gets weirder and weirder.. He sighs, trying to calm down, "Anything else?"

She looks at him, "You're always the one that saves me. Every time it's you. Sometimes you're kind of a kid or a teenager, and other times you're the same age you are now. But every single time, it's _you_ that saves me."


	6. An Innocent Child With A Thorn

**An Innocent Child With A Thorn In His Heart**

Link stares at Zelda and she looks away, blushing, "I'm sorry, is that weird? I'm sure it's weird to hear I've been dreaming of you."

Link shakes his head slowly, "No.. I.. I see you in my dreams sometimes, too. I have weird dreams, too.. I've been dreaming I'm some kind of elf in green clothes and a weird hat. I fight monsters.. I dreamed I fought a guy with orange dreadlocks to.."

He looks up at her, "To save you. He.. Turned you into a painting."

Zelda gasps, eyes wide, "This is.. Certainly concerning.. These dreams have to mean something."

Link hands Zelda his notebook, "Read through this entire thing and give me a call. My number is 843-772-8892. You might.. Understand a bit.."

He chuckles weakly, "Or just be as confused as I am."

He sighs and gets up then. He waves and runs out of the cafe. He looks up at the afternoon sky. Thinking back to what the Goddess told him, he frowns, "Find my legendary courage, huh? I'm about as courageous as a toddler."

He sticks his hands in his pockets and walks down the street, heading back towards his dorm. He kicks a pebble, "Why did I even give my book to her? What good is it going to do anyone? Why has my life become so confusing."

He sighs and shakes his head, "The evidence is staring me in the face and I still can't see it. I'm supposed to be some _legendary_ hero? That can't be true. I've _never_ even been in a fight. I prefer to say _nothing_ over talking in _general_.. Even when those jerks in high school would bully me, _Gulley_ of all people stood up for me. The little genius is two years younger than me, and a grade ahead. I can't _possibly_ be any kind of hero, I have no heroic _anything_ about me.."

He stands in front of his dorm and goes inside. He walks down the wall as people clamor around him, coming and going. He gets to his room and Gulley grins, "So, you and the president's daughter?"

He shakes his head, "Don't even go there. We're barely even friends."

He sits on his bed and leans against the wall. Gulley shrugs, "So, what did she want to talk about anyway?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Link replies.

Gulley scoffs, "I believe everything crazy you say. Dude, you saved a bunch of tourists from freaky octopus monsters with a _plate_."

"Good point." Link mutters.

Gulley leans forward, "Yeah, so tell me what you guys talked about."

Link shrugs, wincing lightly, "We've both been having strange dreams. I keep dreaming I'm the character from my book, and she dreams she's a princess, needing saving. And _I'm_ the one who always saves her. We even had the same dream; some freak with orange dreadlocks turns her into a painting and I try to save her. We both had that dream."

Gulley coughs lightly, "I had a similar dream. I was.. In the woods, animals were surrounding me and then this.. Weird guy with orange dreadlocks walks up to me and.. He says something about perfection that I can't quite remember and then.. He waves a big wand thing at me, and I got turned into a painting."

Link's eyes widen, "I had a dream where I saved you from being a painting. You were.. What was it..?"

Gulley looks up at him, "A Sage?"

Link nods, "That's it.."

Gulley shakes his head, "What does all this mean? I haven't had dreams like this ever before the tour."

Link frowns, "I wish I knew.."

Gulley leans back, looking up at the ceiling, "So.. Is the world ending?"

Link closes his eyes, "I don't know."

 _If I don't learn to be courageous, it just might be.._ The boys sit silently in their room just staring at the ceiling and the floor. After awhile sitting in silence, Link's phone rings. The sudden noise startles Link and Gulley and Link fishes his phone from his pocket. He answers to an unknown number, "Hello?"

"Hey, Link, it's Zelda." Zelda's voice rings from the other side.

Link is taken by surprise, "O-oh, uh.. What are you calling me for?"

"You told me to." she replies.

He blushes in embarrassment, "Uh, y-yeah, I did. Heh, so, um.."

"I finished your book," she states, "It's really good. And you're right, I understand a little more."

"Glad someone does," he says, "'Cause I'm full of nothing but confusion."

"Don't you see?" she explains, "You're supposed to be the hero. We may not be in Hyrule anymore, but.. Things are still kind of the same. I'm not a princess, but I'm.. Sort of important to the government of the United States of America. You're still our hero."

"This is insane. I'm not a hero, Zelda, by any means. I'm weak, and spineless. I'd rather let myself get bullied than do something about it." Link replies, glaring at the floor, "I want everyone to stop calling me a hero, because I'm not!"

"Link.." Zelda's voice softens, "I understand what you're saying, but.. You _can't_ avoid this forever. I have a feeling what happened at the tour was just the beginning. Things are going to fall apart. And when they do.. You're going to _have_ to take up your role in this story. You _are_ the hero, whether you know it or not. I.. I don't want this to be the one time you don't save me."

Link can hear her tearing up and he feels terrible about it, "Zelda.. Do you believe in destiny?"

"I do." she says.

He sighs, closing his eyes, "Do you believe there's a way to rewrite it?"

"Wh..What do you mean?" she asks, confusion leaking through her voice.

He opens his eyes, "I don't _want_ to be the hero this time."


	7. The Master Sword

**The Master Sword  
**

 _Link, clad in green, holding the Hyrule royal family's shield and the Master Sword stands before Ganondorf. The man with the evil eyes smirks, gesturing to the sleeping princess Zelda behind him, "Come to save her, have you?"_

 _Link points his sword at the evil king, "Your reign is over!"_

 _Ganondorf draws his weapons; two long, curved edge swords and he laughs, "You think you have what it takes? Then by all means, show me what you're made of, little hero!"_

 _Link shouts as he runs at Ganondorf. They clash swords and Ganondorf throws Link back, "You'll have to try harder than that."_

 _Link sits up, groaning. He glares at Ganondorf as he stands. Ganondorf smirks, pointing a sword at the hero, "Make this easy on yourself and die!"_

 _A blast of fire shoots from the sword and Link gasps, bringing up his shield. The shield protects him from the magic and, still keeping his shield up, he crouches, dropping his sword. He grabs the boomerang from his belt and then throws it at the evil king. Ganondorf blocks the weapon with his sword, growling, "Child's play!"_

 _Link gasps, then glares as he grabs his grappling hook from his belt. He then stands and slings the hook. It wraps around one of Ganondorf's swords, and Link pulls back, the sword is slung from Ganondorf's hand and the weapon lands behind Link. Ganondorf smirks and this surprises Link but he says nothing. Ganondorf brings his empty hand up and closes his hand into a fist. The sword Link took suddenly glows and rises off the ground. The sword then shoots forth, stabbing through Link's back, sticking out of the hero's chest.  
_

* * *

Link is woken by his alarm clock going off. He sits up and turns it off. His body trembles and he shakes his head, trying to calm down. Gulley sits up in bed and yawns, stretching his arms over his head. He notices Link and worry shines in the young boy's eyes, "Link? You okay, man?"

Link nods numbly, getting out of bed, "Y-yeah. Just a.. Bad dream.."

Gulley stares at Link and Link sighs, shaking his head, "Don't worry about it. Come on, let's get ready for class."

As the day goes on, all Link can think about is his newest nightmare. _How is showing me that supposed to make me more courageous? If anything, it makes me want this less and less._ He trudges his way through his classes, and once they're over for the day, Link and Gulley leave their college campus. Link walks beside Gulley, his hands in his pockets, "Where are we going anyway?"

"It's a surprise." Gulley replies, winking, "I did some research last night, and I think it might help you a little."

"What do you mean? What did you research?" Link asks.

"You'll see." Gulley states. They come up to a bus stop and Link frowns, "We're taking the bus?"

"Nah, we're just waiting for our ride." Gulley grins, "Should be here any minute."

Link frowns, "What ride? Where are we even going?"

Gulley doesn't reply and he and Link are left to stand in silence for a few minutes before a black limo pulls up to the bus stop. The back door opens and Zelda smiles at them, "Get in."

Gulley gets in, smiling back at her and Link just stares in confusion. He then frowns as Gulley pulls him into the car. He sits beside Gulley, across from Zelda and he glares at Gulley, "Okay, what have you done? Tell me where we're going."

Gulley holds his hands up, "Hey, don't be mad. I promise, this is a good thing."

"Gulley's right, Link. It'll help you." Zelda says.

Link sighs and turns to her, "What are the two of you conspiring against me with? _Where_ are we _going?_ "

Zelda smiles softly, "To help you find destiny."

Link raises an eyebrow, "And what does that mean?"

"We just want to help you, before things start to fall apart." she replies.

Link crosses his arms, looking doubtful, "What do you two know that I don't? Are you hiding something from me?"

"Don't worry. You'll understand once we get there." Gulley states.

Link sighs, "All right. I give up. I consent to this kidnapping to show me something you won't tell me about."

Zelda laughs and Gulley smirks, smacking the back of Link's head playfully. Link chuckles, pushing Gulley back playfully. Gulley spends most of the two hour drive chatting with Zelda while Link stares out the window. The limo finally stops and they get out. Zelda goes to the driver's side window and smiles at her schoufer, "I'll call you when we're ready to get picked up. You don't have to wait here."

"Yes, Ma'am." he says as he drives away.

Zelda turns to her friends and smiles, "Let's go in, shall we?"

Link stares at the museum in front of them and he raises an eyebrow, "You kidnapped me to show me a museum?"

Gulley rolls his eyes and grabs Link's arm, dragging him towards the door, "Come on, Link."

"Close your eyes," Zelda says, "It's a surprise."

Link sighs and closes his eyes. Gulley walks on ahead, and Zelda leads Link by the arm to a display with a single artifact. The Master Sword. Zelda lets go of Link's arm, "Okay, open your eyes."

Link opens his eyes and he zeroes in on the relic in front of him. His eyes widen, "That can't be.."

"It's the real deal," Gulley says, "You have no idea how long it took to find this thing. And we're so lucky that it's so close and not, like, around the world or something."

"He's right." Zelda agrees.

Link frowns, "And you brought me here for what reason? It's not like I can just grab the sword and leave. I'd get arrested."

"But it's supposed to _belong_ to you." Gulley frowns, "You _have_ to take it."

Link shakes his head, "I'm not going to _steal_ it, it's _not_ mine to take."

"Yes, it _is_." Zelda presses.

Link continues to frown as he crosses his arms, "I said _no_."


	8. Truth To Be Seen

**Truth To Be Seen**

Link storms out of the museum, his arms crossed. _What do they think they doing, trying to get me to steal some stupid sword from some stupid museum? I can't just go around stealing things, I'll get thrown in jail. Not like any of this matters. I can't fight, I'm not courageous, and I'm definitely not some kind of hero! This is all a bunch of nonsense!_

Gulley and Zelda run after Link and Gulley calls out, "Hey, wait up!"

"Leave me alone!" Link replies.

"Don't be like this!" Zelda states, "We're just trying to help you!"

Link whirls around, "I don't want you to help me! I'm not a hero!"

Gulley and Zelda stop in front of him. Gulley frowns lightly, looking down, "Link.."

"But you're book.." Zelda says softly.

"It's just a book!" Link shakes his head, "Look.. I'm not some great hero that can slay monsters, and I'm certainly not a delusional thief. That sword in there is not mine, I'm not going to take it. You need to calm down, no 'evil king' is going to rise and try to take over the world."

"But, what about those monsters at the White House?" Gulley steps forward, "You can't ignore that. And you can't ignore how quickly you acted to save everyone either. You may not want to think anything is happening, but something _is_ happening. Those dreams you and Zelda have been having, even the dreams _I've_ been having, they mean _something!_ You can't keep ignoring this forever."

"Gulley's right," Zelda chimes in, "You have to _accept_ this, and you need to do it soon. Link, when things start to fall apart, you _need_ to be ready.."

Link shakes his head, looking away, "It can't be real. It just can't be. It doesn't make sense. There's just no way.. Hyrule doesn't even exist in history books. All this 'hero of the land' stuff you're trying to sell me on, I'm just not buying it."

He looks back at them, "Yeah, I was _considering_ it a few days ago, but this is ridiculous. It any of this is real, there would be some historical proof _somewhere_. And there's just not. I even Googled it. There's nothing about Hyrule, the Triforce, _anything_."

"Then why does the museum have the _Master Sword?_ " Zelda crosses her arms, "Link, you're not seeing the truth because you simply don't _want_ to."

Link crosses his arms as well, frowning, "There's no truth to be seen."

"Link-" Zelda's voice fades as a vision fills Link's head. His body stiffens and Zelda stops talking. She looks worried as she puts a hand on his shoulder, "Link..?"

Within Link's vision, he's standing on his college campus with Zelda and Gulley. Suddenly the ground around them cracks and breaks away, opening into nothingness. Multiple creatures rise from the ground and a booming evil laugh can be heard coming from all around. Link gasps, looking around. He looks at Gulley as the younger boy suddenly glows green and rises into the sky. Six other colors shoot into the sky from various locations around them and at the tip of the meeting colors, a piece of the Triforce appears.

Link reaches up for him, calling for his friend, _"Gulley!"_

The laughing continues as the bright, sunny sky is covered in darkness. Zelda screams and Link turns to her. He sees a hand of darkness wrap around her and whisk her away as she reaches for him. Link reaches back for her, but she's gone before he can even attempt to save her.

 _"Zelda!"_ he screams.

More monsters rise from the ground and surround Link. He looks back up and he reaches for the Triforce again, but like with Zelda, a hand of darkness appears and whisks the magical relic away. The laughing continues and Link is then grabbed by a hand of darkness. Pressure wraps around his body and he can see two giant eyes in the sky as he's lifted up.

The same voice that laughed, now speaks, **"Pathetic boy, you're nothing like your ancestors."**

The voice chuckles, **"With _you_ as their hero, this world will be mine in an _instant_. You are nothing, little hero, _no_.. Little _boy!_ "**

The voice cackles and Link is suddenly dropped. Link screams as he falls back towards the ground. Towards the broken world he _can't_ save.

The vision ends and Zelda shakes him lightly, "Link? Link!"

Link suddenly falls to the ground, losing consciousness.

" _Link!_ " Zelda and Gulley gasp in unison. Zelda crouches down beside Link and Gulley runs to Link's other side, lifting his head up, "Call someone!"

Zelda pulls out her phone, "Who should I call?"

"An ambulance!" Gulley huffs, "Who else?! Link needs help!"

* * *

Zelda and Gulley sits beside Link's bed in the local hospital a few hours after they called for the ambulance. Link remains unconscious, lying in bed. Zelda and Gulley look at one another, both looking worried and guilty. Zelda sighs, looking back at Link, "What do you suppose happened..?"

"Heatstroke..?" Gulley shrugs weakly. The younger boy looks like he wants to cry.

"Um.. Should we call his parents?" Zelda looks back at Gulley. The younger boy shakes his head, "Link's an orphan. He lived in an orphanage until he graduated high school. He told me the orphanage director helped him pay for his schooling, even helped him get into the college we go to. He's lucky, most orphans are thrown out at seventeen. Guess Sister Seres took a liking to Link. He still talks to her sometimes, letting her know how he's doing.."

Gulley continues rambling about Link's orphan childhood and Zelda sighs, looking back at Link again, "Poor kid.."

Gulley moves and sits in a chair in the corner of the room. The kid looks exhausted. Zelda looks back at him, "Do you think we're pushing him too hard on the hero thing?"

"You believe it, too, don't you? That Link's gonna save the world?" Gulley rubs his eyes.

Zelda nods, "Yeah, but.. If Link doesn't believe it, there's not much we can do.."

"Yeah.." Gulley agrees, dropping his hands, looking past Zelda to Link, "I really hope we're wrong, that all the dreams and the monsters in the White House are just weird coincidences and don't mean the start of the end of the world.. Link's my best friend, he can't even get through his math classes without my help.. I don't want anything to happen to that idiot.."

Gulley shakes his head, "If we're right, Link is going to need all the help he can get. And we're just going to have to give it to him, whether he wants our help of not."

Zelda nods slowly, "Right.. If we're going to make it through this.. We need him.. And he needs us."


	9. Hero of Time, They Called Him

**Hero of Time, They Called Him  
**

 _Link, clad in green wanders out of the forest. He looks on ahead of him, at the castle in the distance. The remains of Hyrule Castle is in shambles. The once bright castle has holes blown into it. Fire resonates from the town at the castle's base. Dark clouds roll across the sky, a perpetual darkness lingering over the land. Link stumbles and falls to the ground. A small fairy with light blue skin, glowing blue eyes, and flowing dark blue hair that reaches past her ankles wearing a dress made of white flower petals drops down to Link's side, "Link?!"_

 _Link shakes his head, gritting his teeth as he pushes himself on to his knees, "I'm okay, Navi."_

 _Worry crosses the small fairy's face, "Are you sure..?"_

 _Link nods slowly, pushing himself fully to his feet. He takes a deep breath and draws the Master Sword. He starts across what remains of Hyrule field, "Let's go."_

 _"Link, you need to rest!" Navi moves and floats in front of him, putting her hands on her hips, "You can barely_ walk _as it is, there's no way you can_ make _it to Ganondorf like this, let alone_ beat _him!"_

 _He knows she's right, but he doesn't want to admit it. He shakes his head, "Navi, I can't just sit back and take a_ nap _, these people_ need _me,_ Princess Zelda _needs me!"_

 _"They need you at your_ best _," Navi says softly, "You won't do anyone good going in there without energy. Link, you'll_ die _if you try to fight right now."_

 _Link looks away, gripping the Master Sword's hilt tightly, "I was chosen by the gods, I have to be the one to defeat him and save this land. I can't let him continue to destroy my home any longer."_

 _He looks back at Navi, fire in his eyes, "I was chosen for a reason, and I'm_ going _to stop him."_

 _Navi sighs, "I have no doubt you can defeat him, but you need to rest up first. You're hurt, and you haven't slept in_ three _days. Link, you're a_ mess. _You won't be much of a_ hero _going in as you are._ _Please, I'm_ begging _you, take a few days to rest up. There has to be somewhere safe to hide for a few days."_

 _Link sighs, looking back towards the forest, "Kokiri Forest isn't much deeper into these woods.. I should be safe there for awhile.."_

 _"Great," Navi perks up, "Let's go, I'm sure they'd be glad to see you after so long."_

 _Link nods and sheathes his sword, heading back into the forest. Navi follows after him, happy with herself for convincing Link to rest up. He may not want to admit it, but the boy does have limits, and Navi's here to make sure he remembers them._

* * *

Link opens his eyes slowly, and then he blinks multiple times, trying to make his eyes adjust to the room around him. He sees Gulley and Zelda talking in the corner and he reaches out, "Gulley.. My notebook.."

Gulley gasps and turns to him, "Link!"

He and Zelda run up to him and Link asks, "My notebook.. Do you have it..?"

"Huh?" Gulley reaches into the bag hanging on his shoulder and he pulls the notebook Link wrote his story in from inside, "Yeah, why?"

Link takes the notebook, taking the pen out of the binding, he flips through to an empty page and starts quickly, sloppily writing about the vision he just had, "I have to.. Write it down.. So I won't forget.."

"You had another dream?" Gulley asks.

After Link writes down the vision, he turns the page and starts drawing the image of Navi he saw. Gulley smiles lightly, "That's pretty. Who is it?"

" _Navi_ ," Link breathes, finishing the drawing of the fairy. Zelda stares at the drawing and her eyes half close, clouding in memory, " _'The boy who comes from the forest of the fairies will bear the forest stone and seek the help of Hyrule's princess.'_ "

"Zelda?" Gulley looks up at her in confusion.

Zelda continues, " _'The forest boy who transcends time will stop the man with the evil eyes and save the land of Hyrule.'_ "

Images start flashing through Link's head of the forest, the Kokiri children, their fairies, the Great Deku Tree. Sneaking into Hyrule Castle, meeting Princess Zelda as a child, gaining the Ocarina of Time. The temple Link went through as a child, finding the Master Sword and being put to sleep. Waking to the ending of the world, fighting through the land to finally return to the castle and fight Ganondorf.

Link groans, shaking his head. He closes his eyes, _I had lost that battle. I was killed.._ Zelda snaps out of it, blinking rapidly, "Uh.. What just happened..?"

Gulley shrugs, "You tell me?"

Zelda reaches out and rests a hand on Link's shoulder, "Are you okay..?"

Link shakes his head, tears welling in his eyes, "I'm not a hero.. I _never_ was.."

"Link?" Gulley looks worried, "Are you crying? What did you _see?_ "

Link shakes his head, wiping his face, "It doesn't matter."

"It does matter," Gulley insists, "What Zelda said seemed to upset you. Why?"

"What did I say?" Zelda frowns.

Gulley repeats the words Zelda said about the boy from the forest. Zelda gasps, "I said that? I've been hearing that saying in my dreams almost every night lately."

"It's wrong," Link replies softly.

His friends look down at him with curious eyes.

"It's wrong? How?" Gulley asks.

"What do you mean?" Zelda crosses her arms, looking somewhat worried.

"The boy from the forest," Link closes his eyes, lowering his head, "The boy who transcends time.."

"Link..?" Zelda almost whispers.

Link chuckles dryly, opening his eyes, "The 'Hero of Time' they called him.."

Gulley swallows, speaking slowly, "What are you trying to say? Why was what Zelda said wrong?"

"Because," Link grits his teeth, shaking, "The Hero of Time doesn't _exist_."

He clenches his fists, "The Hero of Time is _dead_."


	10. Time Is Running Out

**Time Is Running Out**

Link shoots up in the hospital bed, screaming, " _No!_ "

Zelda and Gulley are woken by Link's screams. Zelda gets up and walks over to him, "Link? Are you feeling okay?"

Link shivers, looking up at her, "You.. You're.."

Zelda's eyes soften and she gently touches his shoulder, "What about me? What did you dream about?"

Link stares up at her, tears brimming in his eyes, "I saw you.. You.. Were dead.."

Zelda's eyes widen and then she hugs Link, "Calm down, it's okay. I'm not going to die. I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

He shakes his head, pushing her away gently, "Don't make a promise that you can't keep."

Zelda frowns, "Link.. I'm not going to die."

He looks away, "I guess we'll see.."

Zelda goes back to her seat and she sees Gulley already fell back asleep. She sighs and sits down, "Get some sleep, Link. We'll talk again in the morning."

Link lies back down, trying to calm his breathing. He covers his face with his good arm. His falls asleep again and when he wakes next he finds himself alone in the hospital room. This unsettles him at first and he frowns, sitting up, "Gulley..? Zelda?"

He sits up and gets off the bed. He slowly makes his way to the door. He presses an ear against it but he doesn't hear anything on the other side. He opens the door and the hall is empty. He frowns, calling out, "Hello?"

No one answers him and he enters the hall. Shouldn't there be doctors or nurses around here? He continues down the hall, moving slowly. He calls out again, "Hello? Is anyone here?"

He's starting to freak out as silence continues to embrace him. It's unsettling and everything feels off. The hospital should not be empty, it should never be completely empty like this. Link shakes, something feels really bad. He calls out again, "Gulley?! Zelda?! Where are you?! Please answer me!"

He continues down the hall and then the light at the far end of the hall goes out. Link gasps and then there's a figure shrouded in shadow and the figure chuckles. A familiar evil chuckle Link's heard in his dreams. He stiffens, "You.. You're not.."

 **"So you remember me, do you, boy?"** the familiar voice speaks.

Link shakes, stepping back. He's across the hall from the figure hiding in the darkness, but he doesn't feel far enough away. Everything Link's been denying slams full force into the forefront of his mind. Link takes another step back, every part of him wants to run away. The figure chuckles, **"Now, this is amusing. I've yet to meet a spineless hero."**

Link shakes his head, his body still trembling. He tries to put on a brave face and the figure laughs at him. The laugh shakes the entire hospital and Link falls to the floor. Link's eyes widen, "G-G-G-"

 **"Poor child trembles as he tries to speak my name,"** the figure smirks, **"Are you afraid, little hero? Because you should be."**

Link becomes paralyzed by the fear gripping his heart. He tried to deny everything that had happened, ignore all the dreams. But now the Demon King is in the same room, perhaps in spirit, but Link can't deny the fear he feels from hearing the evil King's voice. The power that resonates within the figure before him. The figure tosses something from the darkness and a small knife skids across the floor to Link. The knife is gold with a silver hilt. The hilt itself appears to be a snake. Link picks up the knife and looks back at the figure.

 **"You are not worth my time, little boy. You're not like the heroes before you. You are spineless and weak. At the sound of my voice you tremble and cry. You're not worth fighting. You're not even worth killing. I will fully rise very soon. I advise you take that knife and end your worthless existence before that happens. If I see your pathetic face again, your death will be slow and painful, for disgracing me with your continued presence."** the figure explains.

The figure disappears into the shadows and Link blinks. As he opens his eyes, he finds he's still in the hallway, but all the lights are on, and doctors and nurses are walking around. Link might have dismissed this as another dream, but when he looks down, the knife is still at his fingertips. He takes the knife and hides it in his swear pocket before standing up. He shivers, the knife is cold to the touch and despite the clothing between the knife and his stomach, Link's skin still feels cold there where the knife rests.

He returns to his room and Zelda and Gulley are still asleep. He stares at them for a moment, and then he leaves the room. He leaves the hospital, trying to pass by unnoticed as he does so. He looks around, and he can see the museum down the road. He takes a deep breath and heads towards it, "Okay, time to be a thief.."

He comes up to the museum and goes inside. The knife in his pocket becomes like ice and Link hisses lightly in pain. He heads towards the exhibit he ran from a few days ago and he is face-to-face with the Master Sword once again. He presses his left hand against the glass containing the ancient sword. The sword glows and Link lets out a sharp cry as the Triforce is etched into the back of his left hand. He cradles his hand, the mark looks like it had been burned on. He groans and looks back at the Master Sword's case. His eyes widen when the sword isn't inside the case any longer.


	11. The Hero's Disposition

**The Hero's Disposition**

Some of the people close by stare at Link when he shouts. He chuckles weakly, "Thought I saw a spider?"

That seems to draw their attention away from him and he quickly leaves the museum, feeling a strange pulling sensation in his chest. He frowns, touching his chest lightly, "What is this feeling..?"

He sighs and returns to the hospital as Zelda and Gulley are walking out the front doors. Gulley sees Link first and he runs up and hugs his best friend, "Where were you?!"

Link gasps softly and hugs Gulley back. The knife in his sweater pocket feels of burning ice and Link quickly steps away from his friend, "Uh.. I went back to the museum."

"The museum?" Zelda asks, "Why?"

"I.." Link swallows, "I saw Ganon. Or, maybe it was Ganondorf. Doesn't matter, either way he's coming back, and soon."

"You saw him?" Zelda gasps.

"Did he say anything to you?" Gulley asks.

Link sighs and shows them the knife the Demon King gave him, "He told me.. To kill myself because I'm not worthy of fighting. He said if I didn't, he'd make sure my death is slow and painful."

Gulley frowns, then he looks angry, "Well, you're not going to do that!"

Link sighs again, shaking his head, "Wasn't exactly planning on it."

"So what _are_ you planning to do then?" Zelda frowns, crossing her arms. She looks concerned.

Link frowns, putting the knife back in his pocket, "I don't.. Really know.. But I went to get The Master Sword, but.. It.., Disappeared. And.. This happened."

He holds out his left hand, showing them the mark now etched there. Zelda gasps, stepping towards him. She gently takes his hand, "That's.."

Link and Zelda speak in unison, "The Triforce."

They look at each other and Link sighs, looking away. He pulls his hand from hers, letting it drop to his side, "I guess you guys were right. I can't keep pretending nothing is happening. But I still don't know how I'm supposed to become some legendary hero. I doubt I really have the time to learn, either."

He looks back at them, "But I can't just let this happen."

Suddenly everything stops. The wind stops blowing, the people stop walking around, the cars stop moving. The only people still moving, are Link, Zelda, and Gulley. Link looks around in confusion, and before he can respond to the strange occurrence, three lights drops from the sky; Red, green, and blue. In a flash of blinding light, three figures appear and as the light fades, Link is able to see the figures. One he recognizes, the other two, he doesn't. Link blinks, "F-Farore..?"

the goddess in green simply smiles and Link takes in the two women with her. The three women are the same height, and to the right of Farore, there is the woman with pale blue skin and piercing deep blue eyes. She has aqua colored hair that is fashioned similar to how Link has seen the various Princess Zelda's of his past; her hair bound at the back with a white ribbon at the bottom and two locks over the goddess's shoulders, also tied at the bottom with white ribbons.

Like Farore, the blue goddess has gold bands around her wrists and ankles. She wears a simple sleeveless white gown that reaches just below her knees with a blue sash around her waist. Finally, to the right of her, is a woman with pale red skin with orange eyes that burn like fire. The woman's hair is tied in a pony tail and her hair appears to be literal flames. She wears the same golden bands on her wrists and ankles as the other two goddesses. She wears a crimson red sleeveless top that leaves her stomach exposed with crimson colored puffy pants. Her clothes remind Link of the genies he would see in cartoons he'd watch as a child.

Link stares at the three women standing between him and his friends. The goddess in the white dress steps forward and holds her hand out, as if to shake Link's hand, _"Good tidings, hero. I am the Golden Goddess of Wisdom, Nayru."_

Link stutters, unsure of how to respond. The goddess in red's eyes narrow and she scoffs, _"Your hero lacks manners this time around, sister."_

Farore glances at the goddess in red but says nothing. Nayru turns to her sister in red, _"Hush, he's never met us in person before. He's bound to be speechless, don't you think?"_

The goddess in red crosses her arms, _"I suppose."_

Nayru turns back to Link, _"You know of the Demon King's coming resurrection, yes?"_

Link simply nods and Nayru continues, _"We have come down to help you. You are not yet ready to best him in battle. We will unlock the parts of your past you have locked away."_

Link is shocked by the Goddess's words, "You're.. Going to unlock.. What I've locked away? I'm not sure I understand.."

 _"The reason you lack your legendary courage, my hero. Among other things such as memories, or how your mystic blade functions."_ Farore explains.

Nayru steps closer to Link and she puts her hands on both sides of his head. She stares into his eyes, _"Allow me to unlock the wisdom of your many past lives. Allow yourself to see all that you have hidden deep within, hidden from yourself."_

Almost instantly, images and sounds rush through Link's mind. So many images pass in a blur, words jumble together with cries and screams. The wisdom Nayru is unlocking moves too fast for Link to understand but his mind still desperately tries to cling to every passing image and word. This puts a strain on his mind, which causes exploding pain. Link cries out, his body shaking. Gulley gasps and he and Zelda try to get to Link when the goddess in red holds out an arm across them, stopping their movements.

 _"Do not interrupt the Unlocking of Wisdom. Your hero still needs to unlock his hidden Power and Courage."_ she states.


	12. Awaken, Our Hero

**Awaken, Our Hero**

Zelda and Gulley stand back, worried expressions on their faces as they watch the events unfold before them. Nayru removes her hands from Link and he drops to his knees, breathing heavily, his body trembling. Nayru steps back, bowing to him, _"Please, forgive the pain. There was just so much to unlock, I couldn't do it painlessly."_

 _"He has many more painful moments to walk through if he's to win yet again."_ the goddess in red replies, closing her eyes, _"And he'll need the power to walk through the pain with his head held high."_

Link looks up at them with wide eyes, "I.. Remember.. _Everything_.."

"Link..?" Zelda moves to the right a few steps, trying to see past the goddesses blocking her view, "Are you.. Okay?"

Link nods slowly, "I.. I think so.."

 _"We're not yet done, my hero,"_ Farore steps up to Link now, She kneels down in front of him and places a hand on his left cheek. She smiles softly, _"It's time to find the courage you've hidden away. You'll need it if you're to win the coming battles, to protect the ones you cherish."_

Link sits there with her, his eyes cloud over and he stays almost limp. He still breathes heavily, but his eyes never leave Farore's. After several minutes of Link and Farore sitting in silence, Farore finally withdraws her hand from his face and stands. Link blinks slowly and shivers. He then stands as well, stumbling lightly. His eyes clear up and he shakes his head, "What.. Is happening..?"

The pull in his chest is now stronger, like a homesickness or a longing feeling. Gulley and Zelda still look at their friend in worry. He looks at them and smiles lightly, "What's with the worried faces?"

"Are you alright?" Zelda asks.

Link nods, his smile widens, "Of course I am. I've never been better. I feel like I'm more energized than I've ever been. Like I'm ready for anything, I feel like I can _do_ anything, Princess."

Link frowns then, "Uh.. I mean _Zelda_."

The goddess in red steps forth, _"Not just yet. Your power must also be unlocked before you are fully ready to engage with the journey ahead."_

Zelda's eyes soften but she says nothing. Gulley frowns then, finding it kind of hard to recognize this new personality Link has shown. _It's almost like Link is a totally new person. The Link I know isn't open or courageous. He always feels inadequate, despite how hard I try to make him feel better about himself. Already, he seems more upbeat than the Link I've known for the short few years we've been friends has ever been. I'm sure this is a good thing, he's finally found his courage and all that.. But.. The hero we're awakening.. Will he still be the same old Link I call my best friend?_

Gulley watches Link wearily with these thoughts as the goddess in red approaches Link.

 _"I am the Golden Goddess of Power, Din. A pleasure to formally meet you, hero. I am going to look into your heart and unlock the power you've hidden there. Once that is done, you will be ready to face the challenges ahead."_ she states.

Link nods and Din puts a hand against Link's chest. She locks eyes with him and he shivers, meeting her flaming stare. The longing feeling in his chest only seems to strengthen as the goddess silently unlocks the power within him. After several more minutes in silence, Din steps back. Link touches his chest where she touched him. He tilts his head, "I don't.. Feel that different."

The Goddess of Power smiles, _"You may not see it now, but your power and strength have been returned to you. Perhaps in battle you will take notice. This is all the help we can give you, our hero. Ganon soon rises, you must know what needs to be done next?"_

Link nods, "I need to find the sword, and then the Seven Sages."

Din and Nayru step back and take each others' hand. The two goddess are bathed in a bright golden light. Farore smiles and puts her hand against Link's cheek again, _"You are blessed, my child. I have full faith in you. You will defeat the Demon King again."_

She steps back, joining her sisters. She takes Nayru's left hand, also glowing in the golden light. Nayru looks back at Zelda and smiles, " _Worry not, my child. The wisdom you seek is already in your hand. The rest of your memories should return to you very soon, for you never locked them away. Remember, ancient princess, there are times when you are to be rescued, and there are times when you must become the rescuer. Do not let appearances fool you. You have the ability to choose which one you shall be; The rescued, or the rescuer."_

Din closes her eyes, _"Do not fail us, young ones."_

Farore smiles one last time, _"Remember, my hero, you are the brightest light within the darkness that forever follows you. Your tasks are great, and you can always rise above them. You were chosen for a reason, and maybe one day, you'll learn it. The world may not always need a hero, but for the times when it does, you always rise to the challenge. Make us proud, Link. You haven't failed us thus far, we believe in you."_

The goddesses shoot back up into the sky and Zelda and Gulley rush over to Link. They speak in unison, "Are you okay?"

Link nods, smiling softly, "Yeah, I'm fine. Things are.. Starting to make sense again. I remember everything, every life I've ever lived."

"Do you think you're ready to fight what's coming?" Zelda asks.

Link's smile falls, but he nods, "I think I am. If I'm not, I have to be real soon. Ganon's coming back, guys. I have to make sure he doesn't hurt innocent people, that he doesn't.. Hurt the two of you."

Gulley smiles slowly, "Ganon ain't got nothing on us, man. We can take him."

Link chuckles softly, tears in his eyes, "Thank you."

Gulley continues to smile and Link sighs, rubbing the back of his head, "So.. I've got to find The Master Sword, and the Seven Sages. I don't know when Ganon's coming back completely, so I have to do this fast. Would you guys be willing to help me?"

Gulley places his hands on his hips, grinning, "Well, duh. Besides, I'm one of the Seven Sages, so I'm sticking close to 'ya, and Zelda's supposed to be a princess to be kidnapped, so she, of course, must stay by your side as well."

He winks at Zelda, "Am I right?"

Zelda giggles softly, "Where my hero goes, I go."

Link laughs, wiping tears from his eyes, "Thanks, you guys. I don't know what I'd do without you."


	13. The Demon King Rises

**The Demon King Rises**

"You're dumber than you look if you think I'm going to wear that." Link crosses his arms, smiling lightly as he stands in his dorm room with Gulley and Zelda. Gulley holds out the costume Link had made based on the hero from his "book" he had planned to wear for Halloween.

Gulley grins, "Come on, Link. You gotta at least look the part."

Zelda giggles lightly, standing beside Gulley. Link rolls his eyes, "I'm not going out in that."

"Why not?" Gulley wiggles his eyebrows, "Don't have the _courage?_ "

"You're trying to bait me and it will not work." Link replies, smirking.

Zelda chuckles, "Leave him alone, Gulley. You've teased him enough."

Gulley looks offended, "I'm his best friend, Miss Ancient Princess. There is no ' _enough_ ' with anything we do."

Link laughs and then Zelda and Gulley are laughing, too. Link sighs and shakes his head, "Anyway, we have a job to do. I need to find the Master Sword and the Seven Sages. Well, six of them. How do you guys suppose we do that?"

Gulley shrugs, "It's not like I know them personally or anything."

"Let's just focus on finding the Master Sword for now, okay?" Zelda states, "That's the priority isn't it? Finding your demon slaying weapon?"

Link nods, "Yeah, that'd be a good start."

Gulley tosses the costume in the closet with a sigh. When he does this, the Master Sword, sheath and all, falls out of the bottom of the closet. The ancient sword skids harmlessly against the floor a few centimeters. They all turn to it and Link frowns, "It was here the entire time..?"

Gulley chuckles lightly, "Well, that's one goal down, right?"

Link nods, walking over and picking up the sword. He holds it in his hand, recollection shining in his eyes. He sighs, turning to his friends, "Time to find some Sages."

* * *

 **"So.."** Ganon chuckles within the darkness, **"The spineless Hero has found his courage, has he? No matter. I will simply demolish it and return him to the pathetic child he will always be."**

He holds his hand out and clenches his fist. In that moment, the darkness recedes up to his elbow. He smirks, **"Time's up, little hero. Was it fun while it lasted, child? I am coming for your head."**

Ganon laughs as the darkness sinks off him, revealing the body called Ganondorf. Stepping out of the darkness, the Evil King finds himself standing in the center of Link's hometown. He looks around slowly, sensing the aura of a Sage. Ganondorf walks towards an orphanage where the Sage's aura seems to be coming from. He enters the orphanage and frowns, looking at the multiple children running around and laughing. He smirks, _Foolish brats don't know the world is about to end._

He passes the children and stops a few feet away from a beautiful young woman with soft blue hair and pretty blue eyes wearing a nun's garments. She's on the phone, "What? Dear, that's silly. I'm perfectly safe here."

"Sage," Ganondorf's voice bellows, "It's time to hand over the power you've been keeping."

She turns around to face Ganondorf slowly, "Excuse me?"

She smiles, "I believe you have me mistaken, sir."

"Do not play games with me, _woman_ ," Ganondorf growls, eyes narrowing, "You know exactly what I'm here for. Don't make this worse for yourself."

"I'm going to have to call you back." she hangs up the phone and sighs softly, "I knew this day was coming.."

Ganondorf smirks, "Good, then you must know what comes next."

He holds out his hand, "Hand over the power of the Sage you've been harboring. Trust me, you don't want me taking it from you."

She frowns, looking him in the eye, "The power of the Triforce doesn't belong to you, demon."

Ganondorf grins, "You're always so stupid. Don't you Sages ever learn?"

Seres steps back, "Please.. Not in front of the children.."

Ganondorf laughs, "Plea upon deaf ears, woman. I do not care about sparing these rotten brats your demise."

He moves and he's in front of her in an instant. She gasps and brings her arms up to protect herself, but Ganondorf's too fast. He stabs his right hand through her chest. She stares up at him in surprise and fear as her body trembles. For a moment, she's bathed in a pale blue light. The light fades from her and sinks into the gauntlet on Ganondorf's right arm. He chuckles as her body crumbles to the floor. She doesn't bleed, there doesn't seem to be any wound on her body and the shine in her eyes is gone.

* * *

Link gasps, looking to his friends, "Seres is in trouble!"

"Your former caretaker?" Zelda asks.

"She's a Sage," Link frowns, "And I heard Ganon's voice. He knows she's a Sage, too."

"There's no way we can get to her in time," Gulley shakes his head, "She lives in a different state."

Zelda looks between them in worry, "What do we do?"

Link shakes, clenching his fists. He sighs and puts his phone back in his pocket. He wipes tears from his eyes as he replies. "Find the other Sages before he does."

Zelda frowns, "You can't seriously be thinking of just leaving her to Ganon? That woman raised you, Link!"

"I know that!" Link growls, "I'll get her back, but for now, we have to locate the others before he does."

"Thanks to Nayru, I remember who all the Sages are. Since Gulley and Seres haven't changed, the others shouldn't have either. For the most part. I'm hoping. One of them was a fish princess." Link frowns, "I was supposed to marry her."

Zelda raises an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

Link shakes his head, "Don't ask."

Gulley smiles softly, holding out the green hat to Link, "For old time's sake?"

Link rolls his eyes, but he puts the hat on, "For old time's sake."

He hooks the Master Sword through the front belt loop on the left side of his jeans and leaves the dorm with his friends in tow.


	14. Two Princesses, One Hero

**Two Princesses, One Hero**

"Is there really a cosplay convention near here?" Zelda asks.

Link shakes his head, "No, I just had to give an excuse for the cop not arresting me for carrying a sword. I don't think that lie will work once word spreads of this sword disappearing from that museum."

"True," Gulley frowns, arms crossed, "How are we supposed to find the Sages, though? They could be anywhere.."

Link sighs, "I'm trying to figure that out.. It can't be that hard.. Seres is a sage, and she hasn't changed much. She still works in a church, well it was turned into an orphanage, but the church runs it. And Gulley, you remember your past lives, right? You used to be a blacksmith once, and your Dad runs a weapons' pawnshop. That's not that far off."

"Well, yeah, I guess you're right," Gulley replies, "But what about the mage, witch, and fish princess? Not everyone is going to be like they were way back then."

"I know, but maybe it's not as far from the truth as we think. Finding them isn't by what they were, but who they are now." Link explains, "Take Zelda for instance, she's not a princess, but her name remained. Or me, what occupation I hold always changes, but my name always stays, and that I'm an orphan."

"So.." Zelda crosses her arms loosely, "We track them down by name? Still, that won't be so easy. There's no guarantee we'll even find the right person."

"Ganon's returned, my journey has started; Gulley remembered who he was before I did. I think Seres always knew.. The other Sages should be remembering, too."

"Even with that possibility, how will we get to them? Seres is in a different state. The others could be, too. Do we really have time to waste traveling?" Zelda frowns.

"She's got a point." Gulley sighs, "So what's our plan of action here?"

"There's an aquarium here, right?" Link asks.

Gulley replies, looking confused, "Uh, yeah, but-"

"Let's go." Link states.

Gulley and Zelda exchange looks before following their friend. It takes awhile, but they finally come upon the aquarium. They go inside and Link looks around, seeming to be looking for someone in particular. Zelda looks around, "It's pretty in here."

"Why are we here?" Gulley asks.

"Don't you get it? This is the best place to start if we're looking for a Sage," Link replies.

Gulley sighs, "The Zora, right?"

"Zora?" Zelda tilts her head, "Oh, the fish people."

"One of the Zora is a Sage," Link states.

 _"Link?"_

Link, Zelda, and Gulley turn around at the sound of a young woman's voice calling Link's name. They see a girl no older than Zelda with fair skin and bright purple eyes. She has wavy pale blue hair that reaches halfway down her back wearing a white uniform shirt with the aquarium's logo on the left side and dark blue jeans with black tennis shoes.

The girl smiles, running up and hugging Link, "Link? It's me, Ruto! Princess of the Zora! Do you remember me?"

Link gasps, hugging her back lightly, "Uh, hey, Ruto.."

Zelda looks the girl up and down, "Is this who you were looking for? She doesn't look like a Zora."

Ruto releases Link, turning to his friends. She smiles brightly, "Oh, not in this form, surely. But I know I am Zora, I remember everything from my past life."

She turns back and hugs Link again, " _Everything_."

Zelda looks annoyed, "What's she talking about, Link?"

Link ignores Zelda's question, looking slightly uncomfortable as he gently pushes Ruto off him, "Right, uh.. We need your help, Ruto. Ganon's back."

Ruto groans and crosses her arms, "So, you're going to keep me waiting _again?_ Not cool, Link. You're like, the worst fiancee _ever_."

" _Fiancee?_ " Zelda gasps.

"That's right," Ruto replies as Link shakes his head, "We're not getting married!"

"We're _not?!_ " Ruto glares at Link, "Oh, so you think you can just _lead_ me on, huh, Hero of Time?"

Link holds his hands up defensively, "Hey, it's not like that! I just.. You and I.. It.. That.."

"I don't _think_ so!" Ruto puts a hand on her hip and points an accusing finger at Link, "You _agreed_ to marry me when I gave you the Zora Stone! I _told_ you that giving it to you meant I'd be your _wife_ , and you _still took_ it! You've kept me waiting for _centuries!_ That's got to be a world record! I'm _not_ letting you keep me waiting any longer! After we seal Ganon, you're _going_ to marry me, got it?!"

"Now you wait just a minute, fish!" Zelda pulls Link back, stepping up to Ruto, "Link has no obligation of marry you based on what happened _centuries_ ago! You're just being crazy!"

" _I'm_ being crazy?!" Ruto gasps, putting both hands on her hips, "And just who the hell are you?"

Zelda crosses her arms, eyes narrowing, "I am Princess Zelda."

Gulley coughs, " _Former_ princess."

Ruto frowns, "Is that so?"

"Yes," Zelda smirks, "It is."

Shen then rolls her eyes, "So I think you should chill out and forget about some stupid proposal that may or _may not_ have happened centuries ago."

"It _did_ happen!" Ruto huffs, "He then kept me waiting for _seven_ years until he needed my help, and then he _still_ didn't marry me! I had to disappear into the Sacred Realm, but that doesn't matter! A man should _keep_ his word when he proposes to a lovely lady such as myself!"

"Lady, I was like _ten!_ And I needed that stone to help Zelda, _I didn't know until later_ what you were talking about then!" Link tries to defend himself.

Ruto crosses her arms, glaring at Zelda, "So it was _your_ fault he didn't want to marry me."

Zelda blushes, "It wasn't like that!"

Ruto smiles, "Oh, good. So then you won't mind if I marry Link _now_ , right?"

"No way!" Zelda gasps.

Ruto instantly glares, "Do you love him, or don't you?"

"Yeah, Zelda" Gulley grins, " _Do_ you love Link, or _don't_ you?"

Link blushes, "Can we stop talking about this? W-we have other.. Sages to find.."

He trails off, seeing no one is listening to him now. He pulls his hat down over his eyes, groaning softly, his face bright red. Zelda's face matches as she stammers, trying to come up with an answer that obviously isn't what the real answer is. Ruto taps her foot impatiently, " _Well?_ If you love him, I'll just have to fight you for him, and if not, then I'll marry him. I think I've waited for him _long enough._ " **  
**


	15. Sages

**Sages**

Ganondorf chuckles as he approaches the young man with white hair. Osfala turns to him and gasps softly. Ganondorf grins, "I take it you recognize me."

Osfala frowns, "Get out of here, demon."

Ganondorf backs the Sage into the wall, "Not without what I came for."

Osfala grabs a knife off the counter and stabs it in Ganondorf's side. The Demon King looks down at the knife embedded in his skin, and then he looks back at Osfala. He shakes his head slowly, "You shouldn't have done that."

He pulls the knife from his side and tosses it to the floor. He then stabs his hand into Osfala's chest, as he had done to Seres. A yellow glow forms around Osfala, and then flows into Ganondorf's gauntlet. He steps away and Osfala collapses to the floor. Ganondorf turns and leaves the house. He looks around as he steps out into the sunlight.

He closes his eyes for a moment and then he smirks, "These Sages are too close together for their own good. I'm sure it's to help their precious hero, but he'll never catch up in time."

...

Link leads his friends down the street with a pained look on his face. Gulley tilts his head, "You okay, man?"

"What if Ganondorf got to the other Sages already?" Link frowns, "How am I supposed to stop him?"

"You're our great hero, you'll totally kick that guy's butt!" Ruto throws her arms up, smiling.

Zelda crosses her arms, looking annoyed, "Does she have to come with us?"

"Yes," Link sighs, "She's a Sage, like Gulley, I have to protect her."

"Yeah!" Ruto runs up and takes Link's hand, "Then we'll get married!"

"U-uh.." Link looks away, blushing, "Um.."

Ruto pouts, "You're can't keep making me wait!"

"Lighten up, fish," Zelda eplies, "He never agreed to marry you."

"He did cen-" Zelda cuts Ruto off, "In this time, you are not engaged."

"We totally are!" Ruto glares, "He'll finally be my husband and we'll live happily ever after!"

 _"Hey, greenie!"_ a loud obnoxious voice shouts.

Link stops and turns towards the voice. He sees a young girl his age with short, choppy blue/black hair and dark green eyes wearing a biker jacket over a purple tank top and dark jeans with a skirt over it and biker boots waving and smiling. Link gasps and smiles, running up to her, "Irene!"

"Long time no see, greenie!" Irene chuckles, hugging him.

Gulley, Zelda, and Ruto cross the street and stare at Irene curiously. Link steps back and turns to his friends, "Guys, this is Irene, she's another Sage."

"Yo." Irene salutes them, grinning, "Nice to meetcha."

Ruto frowns, looking Irene up and down, "You didn't propose to her, too, did you?"

Irene laughs, "Propose to me? Are you kidding? This little shrimp barely had the guts to keep a conversation with me!"

Link chuckles, rubbing the back of his head, "Irene, these are my friends. This is Gulley and Ruto, they're Sages, too. And this is Zelda. She's-"

"Princess of Hyrule, the name gives it away, sweetheart." Irene bows before Zelda, "Nice to finally meet you."

Zelda smiles, "Oh, no need to do that. I'm not a princess anymore."

Irene shakes hands with Ruto and Gulley, "The past still holds true, don't you think?"

"Yes!" Ruto hugs Link, "So, marry me."

Zelda pulls Ruto away, "Stop that."

Ruto glares at her and Irene laughs, "Seems we've got a war of the heart. All's fair in love and war, girls."

"Please, don't encourage them," Link groans.

Gulley laughs, "Encourage them! It's hilarious!"

He turns to Link, "Can't believe you kept someone like Irene a secret, she's great!"

Irene hooks arms with Link, "Come along, girls, we've got things to do!"

Gulley, Zelda, and Ruto follow after Irene and Link and Link looks at Irene and she smiles. He chuckles softly, "Thanks."

"No problem, greenie." she replies.

They walk for awhile and Link looks at Irene, "Do you know where we're going?"

She nods, "We're going to Osfala's, he doesn't live far from here. He's a Sage, too, you remember?"

Link nods, "I didn't know three of you would live so close together."

"It's not so much we're all packed together, it's more like we need to be close enough for you to find us quickly should something happen, and I assume it is, considering I started remembering I was a witch just a few days ago." Irene explains.

Link nods again, "Yeah, that makes sense. Gulley and Zelda were always close to me, as was the Master Sword."

"Exactly, it's all for your convenience." Irene states.

They walk in silence for awhile longer and then Irene stops them in front of a house. Irene steps away from Link, "Osfala lives here. He genuinely knows me in this life so I'll go get him."

She goes into the house and They wait outside. Not a moment later Irene runs back out, looking angry, "Ganon got to him first."

Link gasps softly, "I'm sorry.."

...

Ganondorf walks through the aquarium he destroyed. He walks up to one of the workers that's backed into a corner and Ganondorf growls, gripping the man by his throat, "Where is the woman, Ruto?"

"Sh-she left with some b-blond guy and his fr-friends.." the man gasps, trying to pry Ganondorf's hand from his neck.

The demon's eyes narrow, "So the Hero insists on getting in my way."

He snaps the man's neck then drops him. He turns and leaves, "The Sage will be with him. He isn't too far from here."

He disappears in shadow and then he comes back out by Osfala's house. He smirks, walking up to Link and his friends, "Well, well, well..."

Link gasps and turns to Ganondorf, drawing the Master Sword, "St-stay back!"

Ganondorf chuckles, "I should thank you, you've rounded up three more Sages for me."


	16. Not The Hero They Wanted

**Not The Hero They Wanted**

Link draws his sword with shaking hands. He puts on a brave face to hide the terror he feels. He steps in front of his friends, who huddle behind him and Ganondorf chuckles, "Really, boy? You really think you have a chance against me? Then you're as stupid as you look. Hand over the sages and your princess and I promise I'll kill you quickly."

Link raises the sword a little, mustering as much courage into his words as he can, "You want them, you'll have to go through me."

Ganondorf smirks, drawing a curved sword, like the ones from Link's dream a few nights ago. Link shivers, his facade of courage breaking. The Goddess Farore may have given him back his courage, but it seems to be a fluctuating entity, there and gone in seconds. The moment Ganondorf drew his weapon, images of his own death flashes through Link's mind on repeat. The last time he fought Ganon in this form, he had died, and Link can't shake that fear that he'll die again before he can do anything to save the people he cares about.

He steels himself and raises his sword a little more, narrowing his eyes. Ganondorf raises his own sword, "You want to fight already, do you, little boy? Fine by me, I'd rather kill you here and now anyway. Since you've so very nicely gathered the Sages for me. Once I have them, I'll only need two more to finally have the entire Triforce."

"You can't let him get that far!" Zelda gasps.

Ganondorf laughs, "Always by the Hero's side, aren't you, Princess? Well, now you get a front row seat to the death of the Hero of Time!"

"You leave Link alone, you big bully!" Ruto shouts.

Link frowns, "You guys get out of here. Get somewhere safe, I'll find you later."

"No one is going anywhere." Ganondorf replies.

Irene and Gulley usher the others back and Zelda looks back at Link for a moment before running off with the others. Ganondorf makes a move to go after them and Link steps in the way, "I _told_ you, you have to go through me first."

Ganondorf draws his second blade, identical to the first. He grins, "So be it, _little hero_."

Link charges at him and Ganondorf sidesteps Link, then hits him in the back of the head with the hilt of one of his weapons. Link stumbles forward with a groan, then he turns back to face the Demon King. Ganondorf chuckles, sidestepping Link's attack again, "Don't you think it's a little early for this? You have no chance, you're just embarrassing yourself, boy."

Link groans and takes a few steps back, raising his sword, "I won't let you hurt them, Ganon."

"You can't stop me," Ganondorf moves and stabs at Link, but Link dodges just barely. Ganondorf's attack cuts into Link's side, "And that scares you to _death_ , doesn't it, _boy?_ "

Link yelps as the sword rips through his flesh. He stumbles to the side, barely keeping his footing. His body trembles as blood runs down his left side. Ganondorf swings his blades and Link gasps, ducking quickly. Ganondorf moves and trips Link up with one of his swords. Link yelps in surprise, falling onto his back, his Master Sword flung from his hands. He gasps and quickly gets up. He winces, holding his right hand over his injury, he looks around quickly for his sword.

Ganondorf picks up the Master Sword, wincing slightly as it burns his hand. He tosses it to Link, grinning, "You pathetic excuse for a hero."

Link frowns and picks the sacred blade up. _He's playing with me. And he's right, I'm not strong enough to defeat him. No, I can't think like that, I can't let him destroy the world again. I have to stop him this time._ He glares at Ganondorf and raises the blade into an offensive stance. Ganondorf smirks and walks towards him, both hands carrying his swords again. He swipes at Link with one of them, trying to decapitate the hero, but Link quickly throws himself to the ground, having no time to block with his sword. He groans, the motion irritating the wound on his side.

Ganondorf smirks down at him, raising the swords above Link's body. Link gasps and quickly rolls out of the way as Ganondorf stabs at him. Link pushes himself back up, stumbling back, breathing heavily. Ganondorf swings his blade and Link brings his blade up to block a little too late. Ganondorf's strike cuts across Link's chest. Link cries out, stumbling back and falling to the ground again. Blood quickly soaks his clothes and he groans, spots dancing in his eyes. Pain is enveloping him and he finds it hard to find the strength to get back up.

Ganondorf stands over him, "You stupid little boy. I told you to end your life before I returned, didn't I? You think you really have what it takes? You're nothing. Your ancestors must be so ashamed of the hero they left the world to. But do not fret, you're not the first to fail, and I'm sure you won't be the last. It's too bad for you you don't have that annoying ocarina this time around, hm? Time is no longer yours to play with now, boy."

He kicks the Master Sword from Link's hand and then pulls Link up by the collar of his shirt, "I promised you a brutal death, didn't I? A king should keep his promises. Do not worry, your death will come, once you've seen the hell you've allowed me to unleash upon your precious world. You'll have a nice, uncomfortable, torture-ridden front row seat of my victory. I have a nice prison with your name on it, and then I'm going to take what was always mine."

Ganondorf snaps and he and Link disappear in darkness. They come out in a land Link recognizes all too well. It's the Hyrule he's seen in his dreams, the broken kingdom the past Hero of Time couldn't save. Ganondorf takes Link into the castle, that's barely standing, and locks him in the highest tower room. The room is in shambles, shredded paintings and broken frames litter the floor, the rug with the symbol of the Triforce is ripped in several places and a desk is in pieces. Little impish creatures come out cracks in the walls and surround Link, cutting his skin with their claws and teeth. Link collapses, swatting at them as tears fall from his eyes. _I'm never going to be enough to save them._


End file.
